Mark 10
The Mark 10 machine pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Mark 10 is the first non-DLC automatic sidearm available, and has good firepower due to its damage and high rate of fire. These benefits are offset by its near-uncontrollable recoil, meaning it is almost unusable beyond close range. At close range though, it is capable of killing most enemies quickly. Due to its high rate of fire, players should be especially careful not to deplete their ammo reserves too quickly, as the Mark 10's low total ammo is equal to only two magazines. With the extended magazine, it cannot even perform a single full reload after the loaded magazine is depleted. Installing the available stability-increasing modifications makes the Mark 10 easy to control; in fact, depending on modifications, it may actually recoil downward when in full auto. It lends itself well to use with a suppressor, with The Bigger The Better Suppressor taking almost no damage off, such that Silent Killer will actually raise the damage above the base value. Summary Pros: * Good damage * Massive rate of fire * High ammo capacity * Good base concealment Cons: * Low accuracy * Extremely high recoil without appropriate modifications Builds As the Mark 10's Accuracy and Stability are both phenomenally low and can only be enhanced with the right mods, the most practical way to go at it is to focus mainly on ones that enhances these stats. Concealment is not a major concern (and cannot be improved by mods) as one would not benefit much from a compact but inaccurate machine pistol. An Accuracy-Stability enhancing build may consist of the following: *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Railed Handguard ( ) *Military Laser Module ( ) *Extended Mag ( ) *Sight of choice ( ) *Skeletal Stock ( ) Without the bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers an Accuracy readout of , Stability and Damage per shot. Concealment total is somewhat low ( to ). Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia * The Mark 10 is based on the MAC-11 as evident by the stamping on its right side. The in-game magazine of the Mark 10 holds 40 rounds despite being modeled after a 20-round stick magazine. * The Mark 10's inventory icon lacks its magazine. * The Mark 10 is the only weapon used by most gangsters (the gangsters in Hotline Miami use other weapons beside the Mark 10), giving them a surprisingly high DPS as they're capable of easily shredding through armor in just a few bursts. It is also the sidearm used by Chains when controlled by the AI, which he draws out when he's downed or idling in a combat heist. ** The Mark 10s used by the AI also sports an integrated tactical light mounted near the trigger guard, instead of the separate attachment that is mounted to the right side of the weapon. * Despite being a machine pistol, the Mark 10 is classified as an SMG in-game. * The Mark 10 was featured in a video by GameSpot as part of pre-release promotion. * With the Extended Magazine equipped, the Mark 10 cannot even perform a full reload ''once, ''after emptying the initial, loaded magazine. With 80 total rounds and a magazine size of 48, the high rate of fire, decent damage output, and impressive stability gained from fully modifying this weapon become rather moot, as it will run out of ammo completely with only brief use in a firefight. Gallery Mark-10-preview.jpg|A preview of the Mark 10. Mark10-pimped.jpg|Mark 10 with 5 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Railed Handguard, Extended Mag., Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC) and Skeletal Stock) Mark 10 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Mark 10 Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)